For example, video image display apparatuses such as head-mounted displays and smart glasses are known that are used by users by wearing around the heads. These video image display apparatuses form images in front of the eyes of each user to let the user view the formed image. These video image display apparatuses can let users view video images of more realistic feeling, so that these apparatuses are for use in virtual reality technologies and so on.